La primera amistad de Gaara
by doncelladelalunanegra
Summary: Es una historia que cuenta como Gaara encuentra a su primera amiga cuando solo tenía seis años.
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic de Naruto, es de mi personaje favorito de la serie. Que quede claro que muchas de las personas me las estoy inventando. También la aldea de las sombras es invención mía.

Cuando Gaara tenía seis años, llegaron a Suna algunas familias de otras aldeas ninja, y entre ellas había una niña de la misma edad que él. Ella era blanca, y su cabello a diferencia del de su familia era blanco como la nieve, y sus ojos eran negros.

Gaara estaba jugando solo en la calle y ella se le acercó.

-Hola, - dijo ella – soy Kurayami Tsuki, acabo de llegar. ¿Quién eres tú?

Gaara no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie que no fuera su familia le hablara y miró a Tsuki con extrañeza, ella traía un vestido negro con una luna blanca y nubes bordadas, el símbolo de su clan.

-Gaara-dijo.

-¿Puedo jugar contigo Gaara? – preguntó Tsuki. – es que como no conozco a nadie y todos los demás parecen tan grandes. – dijo señalando a donde estaban los hermanos de Gaara junto con otros chicos de Suna.

-Creo que sí – dijo Gaara sorprendido, nadie antes que ella había querido jugar con él, y ahora esta niña extraña quería. Tsuki se sentó enseguida de Gaara y sacó unas esferas de los bolsillos de su vestido, y se puso a armar figuritas en el piso con ellas, Gaara la miró atentamente todavía abrazando su osito.

-¿Qué haces? – le preguntó - ¿Para que son las esferas?

-Quiero ver algo – Tsuki terminó de acomodar las esferas – ven Gaara, mira en los reflejos.

Gaara se acercó y al principio sólo vio su propio reflejo en las esferas, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que lo que veia no era su reflejo sino una aldea a la que no le daba la luz del sol.

-¿Qué lugar es ése? – le preguntó a Tsuki.

-Es mi aldea – repondió ella – soy la única de mi familia que puede hacer que veas eso.

-¿Puedes hacer que veamos a Suna?

-No estoy segura, ¬¬ es que como estamos en Suna no se si funcione.

-Lastima.

Mientras ellos hablaban, los otros niños de Suna los miraban con sospecha y hasta con temor.

-¿Qué le pasa a esa niña? – preguntó Temari - ¿Qué no sabe lo que puede hacer Gaara?

-Pues Gaara parece tranquilo ahora – dijo Kankuro – Me pregunto de que hablarán.

-Espero que esa niña tenga cuidado – dijo otro niño – sino va a terminar muerta.

Se les acercó un chico de siete años, su cabello era negro así como sus ojos, en contraste con su piel de color muy pálido, sin embargo no tan pálido como Tsuki.

-No se fíen tanto, mi prima también es muy peligrosa – les dijo – ella ha sido una de las últimas desgracias de nuestra aldea.

-¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Temari.

-Soy Kurayami Akinori de la aldea de las sombras.

-¿La niña es peligrosa?

-Más de lo que parece – dijo Akinori. Una vez destruyo mas de la mitad de nuestra aldea cuando se enojó mucho por que mi tío no la dejó salir a ver la luna a su jardín.

Todos los chicos de allí hicieron una cara de terror. ¿Qué pasaría si Gaara y Tsuki unieran sus fuerzas?


	2. Chapter 2

_Esta es la segunda parte del fic._

En eso Kankuro dijo.

-Bueno vamos a jugar a algo. ¿Qué tal fútbol?

-Bien – dijo Akinori – va a ser divertido.

Todos los chicos empezaron a jugar fútbol. Gaara y Tsuki se acercaron.

-Kankuro, ¿podemos jugar? – preguntó Gaara.

-No son muy pequeños – respondió.

-Andale Kankuro, déjanos jugar – dijo Tsuki.

-Ya les dije que no váyanse.

Y ellos se alejaron otra vez.

-Mugre Kankuro, deberíamos hacerle algo para que sepa que no somos como él cree.

-Sí pero qué hacemos?

-¿Sabes qué? Yo puedo manejar la arena, que tal si le hacemos una trampa.

-Que buena idea Gaara, yo la puedo esconder :D

Así que Gaara manejó un poco la arena de la calle que iba hacia su casa, para hacerla un poco movediza, y Tsuki la hizo parecer como si no pasara nada. Luego se escondieron y esperaron a que pasara Kankuro por la trampa. Poco después iba pasando el Kazekage por esa misma calle, y cayó dentro de la trampa, se estaba empezando a hundir y vio a Gaara y a Tsuki cerca, es que querían ver que Kankuro cayera.

-¡Gaara! – gritó.

Gaara volteó y al ver a su padre le dijo a Tsuki algo al oído y ambos salieron corriendo. Llegaron a un parquecito que había cerca del centro de Suna, y se rieron.

-¿Sabes qué sería divertido? – le dijo Tsuki a Gaara.

-¿Qué?

-Globos rellenos de lodo.

-¿Para qué?

-Para aventarlos a ver a quien le caen.

-Pero ¿Dónde nos ponemos?

-En el techo de una casa ^^'

Mientras el partido con los chicos había terminado. Akinori volteó a todos lados y no vio a Tsuki por ningún lado.

-¿Dónde está Tsuki?

-No sé - dijo Temari - no veo a la niña desde que ella y Gaara hablaran con Kankuro.

-¿Qué les dijiste Kankuro?

-Que el juego no era para niños de su edad. ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por esa niña?

-Es que mis tíos la pusieron a mi cargo, y si algo le pasa o se pierde, me va a ir muy mal.

Akinori, Kankuro y Temari fueron a buscarlos por la aldea. Mientras Gaara y Tsuki ya habían llenado los globos con lodo y estaban sobre uno de los edificios. Alcanzaban a ver quién estaba pasando en ése momento, y vieron pasar a Akinori y a los hermanos de Gaara, uno de los globos, y lo lanzaron, pero con tan mala suerte, que cayó sobre los padres de Tsuki cuando ellos estaban pasando. Ellos voltearon hacia arriba hy solo alcanzaron a ver un brillo blanco.

-¡Tsuki! Mas vale que salgas ahora mismo jovencita. - gritaron

Al oír eso, ellos salieron corriendo de nuevo hacia el parquecito, allí se escondieron entre la arena gracias a Gaara.

-¿Ahora que hacemos? - preguntó Tsuki.

-No sé.

Se quedaron sentados en silencio un momento dentro de su pequeño "refugio" de arena.

-¿Sabes? Este día ha sido muy divertido. - dijo Gaara

-Sí, nunca me había reído tanto.

-¿Que te parece si hacemos una carrera desde aquí hasta mi casa? - preguntó Gaara.

-Pero sin correr - dijo Tsuki.

-No se puede hacer una carrera sin correr ¬¬.

-Sí se puede.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-No.

-Sí

-No

-Sí

-Bueno entonces dime como se hace una carrera sin correr.

-Fácil, usas tus técnicas.

-Hay que intentar

-Bien ^_^.

En esdo oyeron voces fuera de su refugio, Gaara reconoció las voces de sus hermanos y Tsuki la voz de su primo.

-Ya hemos buscado por todos lados, no están en ninguna parte. - dijo Temari.

-No puede ser, tienen que estar en algun lugar - dijo Akinori.

-Pero no están Akinori, tal vez haya vuelto a su casa - dijo Kankuro.

-Es imposible, ella no sabe el camino de regreso.

-Sí me lo sé - le murmuró Tsuki a Gaara - sólo que Akinori no lo sabe.

Los oyeron alejarse, cuando ya no escucharon sus voces, Gaara quitó el refugio.

-Bien - dijo - vamos a empezar la carrera.

-Claro.

Salieron cada uno con sus técnicas, Gaara moviéndos por la arena y Tsuki usando un viento muy fuerte; los aldeanos de Suna vieron una tormenta de arena, pues no alcanzaban a ver a los niños que la causaban. Cuando llegaron a casa de Gaara, habían cubierto más de la mitad de Suna.

Ahora la pregunta es: ¿Van a castigar a estos dos? No lo creo. Hasta la próxima. XD


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno esta es la tercera parte.

**Parte 3**

Luego de la carrera entraron a la casa de Gaara.

-¿No crees que sería divertido ver que hay en los cuartos de tus hermanos?

-Mm, puede que tengas razón. - respondió Gaara.

Se acercaron a la puerta del cuarto de Temari, abrieron la puerta y dieron un salto hacia atras esperando que hubiera una trampa, pero no salió nada. Entraron, lo primero que vieron fue un enorme bote de fijador para el pelo.

-Oye, Gaara ¿ya viste eso?

-Sí, con razon se me hacia que su pelo no tiene esa forma.

-Se me ocurrió algo. Ven.

Tsuki tomó el bote de fijador, salieron del cuarto de Temari, entraron al baño, Tsuki tiró el fijador y llenó el bote con agua, mientras Gaara tomó el tubo de pasta de dientes. Luego Tsuki le dio el bote a Gaara, quien vació la pasta de dientes dentro del bote, lo cerró y lo agitó fuerte, luego los dos niños volvieron al cuarto de Temari y pusieron el bote en su lugar. De ahí entraron al cuarto de Kankuro, dentro había muchas marionetas y piezas, Gaara tomó una cubeta.

-Esto es venganza por no dejarnos jugar con ellos. - dijo.

-Bien pensado Gaara. :)

Tsuki tomó el bote, y Gaara lo llenó con arena, luego tomando un banquito se subieron y lo pusieron sobre la puerta entreabierta, salieron con cuidado.

-Eso va a ser divertido - dijo Tsuki.

-Si, lastima que no lo vamos a poder ver. Oye, ¿quieres ir a visitar la oficina de mi papá?

-Claro XD.

Entraron corriendo a la oficina del Kazekage, y tomaron algunos rollos de el escritorio junto con algunos bolígrafos. En los rollos se pusieron a dibujar y a escribir mensajitos. Luego dejaron otravez los rollos sobre el escritorio, y se fueron.

Cuando el Kazekage entró en su oficina, todo se veía bien, cuando abrió uno de los rollos para continuar consu trabajo, vio escrito con tinta roja: "Hola papá, te quiero mucho. Gaara."

Akinori, estaba muy preocupado por que no encontraba a su prima, ya habían buscado por toda Suna y no encontraban ni a Gaara ni a Tsuki, por momentos pensaba darse por vencido e ir a decirle a sus tíos que había perdido a su prima, pero cuando les decía eso a Temari y a Kankuro, ellos le decían que faltaba poco para encontrarlos. Poco a poco iba perdiendo las esperanzas de que su prima no se hubiera metido en problemas, sabía que podía ser una niña muy tierna, pero cunado se enojaba... prefería no pensar en eso.

Gaara y Tsuki habían vuelto al parquecito, que parecía haberse convertido en su centro de operaciones, otra vez alzaron el mini refugio de arena, y se pusieron a jugar con las canicas de Tsuki.

Por ahora hasta aqui le dejo, si alguien quiere que los niños hagan cierta travesura, envienme un review con la idea. Adios.


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias por los comentarios, aquí va la cuarta parte.

**Persecución**

De pronto Akinori, Temari y Kankuro, vieron a Tsuki y a Gaara corriendo hacia la direccion contraria de donde estaban ellos.

-Corran – gritó Temari.

Salieron corriendo tras los niños, los pequeños iban muy rápido y ya llevaban gran ventaja, Tsuki volteó y los vio, le dijo algo al oido a Gaara, y él levanto una barrera de arena, con la cual casi se estampan los otros tres, vieron a otro grupo de chicos cerca y les pidieron que los ayudaran a atrapar a los niños.

Gaara y Tsuki llegaron a su "Cuartel General" (parquecito del centro de Suna) y Gaara levantó el refugio de Arena.

-¡Que divertido! - dijo Tsuki.

-Si viste la cara de tu primo, :D - dijo Gaara. (Gaara sonriendo O.o)

-Fue genial cuando se iban a estampar contra la pared _.

-¿Vamos a los columpios?

-Claro.

Salieron del refugio y fueron a columpiarse. El plan de los chicos fue separarse y buscar cada quien por su lado, inventaron una señal para avisar a los otros, Akinori estaba buscando por el parque, y Temari estaba a unos metros, todos los chicos sabian que dos niños no podían estar muy lejos de ahí. En eswo pasa cerca de los columpios, y ve a su primita dando se vueltas en uno y a Gaara en el otro, los dos riéndose muy divertidos, y por raro que pareciera, habían formado una tolvanera de tanto columpiarse, de modo que parecia que habia pasado una tormenta de arena por el lugar.

-Atrapen a esos niños - gritó Akinori. (Que señal tan inventada)

Llegaron los otros chicos rápido, pero los niños fueron más rápidos, y ya habían desaparecido para entonces, los vieron sobre el techo de uno de los edificios cercanos, los mayores saltaron hacia alla intentando atraparlos, los demás corriendo por la calle en la misma dirección, los niños se estaban divirtiendo aun más que en la carrera que habian hecho más temprano, pasaron en seguida de un estanque y Tsuki levantó el agua y mojó a todos los chicos que los seguían. Siguieron riendo y corriendo viendo como los chicos se resbalaban sobre la arena mojada que habían dejado detrás sin voltear hacia enfrente, cuando de repente ambos chocaron contra alguien, voltearon hacia arriba, y allí estaba Temari, quien tomó a Gaara de un brazo y parecía no quererlo soltar.

-¡Sueltame Temari! - gritó Gaara.

Tsuki se había enojado, Temari no quería soltar a su amigo y ella quería seguir jugando. Sus ojos se habían vuelto completamente negros, y estaba temblando, cuando levantó la mirada y extendió el brazo, el agua que estaba sobre la arena fuen directo hacia ella, luego hizo que el agua le diera a Temari directo en la cara, quien lanzó un grito, aprovechando que su hermana había aflojado la mano que lo mantenía sujeto, Gaara se soltó e hizo que la arena que estaba cerca detuviera a Temari, para que no los siguiera, tomó a Tsuki de la mano y la jaló hacia la izquierda de su hermana, Tsuki levantó una barrera de aire, para que no los alcanzaran, aún tenía los ojos negros, y había una ligera mueca en sus labios. No se detuvieron hasta que llegaron al parque, donde otra vez levantaron el refugio.

-¿Que te pasó? - preguntó Gaara

Los ojos de Tsuki apenas empezaban a cambiar, se sentía mal.

-No lo sé - dijo - Sólo me enojé mucho con tu hermana, y no sé que hice, ¿estas bien Gaara?

-Yo sí, ¿y tu?

-También :)

Oyeron ruidos afuera y salieron para ver. Encontraron a Akinori y a Kankuro quienes los tomaron de la mano y los llevaron directo a sus padres.

¿Que pasará con los niños? Envíen más ideas si quieren alguna travesura para Gaara y Tsuki. Adios.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno me llegaron muchas ideas de golpe. Gracias por los comentarios.

**Atrapados/La Tormenta**

Akinori y Kankuro llevaron a Gaara y a Tsuki con sus padres, estaban el Kazekage y el líder del Clan Kurayami, se veían enojados.

-¿Que estaban pensando? - dijo el Kazekage.

-Hablaremos cuando lleguemos a casa jovencita - dijo el padre de Tsuki.

Gaara y Tsuki bajaron la mirada.

-Entonces Kurayami, supongo que nos esperarán esta noche - dijo el Kazekage.

-Claro, Hatsue estara feliz de recibirlos a usted y a sus hijos, vamos Tsuki, Akinori.

-Sí papá, adios Gaara, fue divertido jugar.

Salieron de la casa del Kazekage y caminaron en silencio, hasta llegar a la casa que les habian prestado. Hatsue, la madre de Tsuki, los esperaba en la entrada.

-Adentro Tsuki - dijo Hatsue - estás castigada.

-¡Castigada! Pero... ¿Porque?

-No me digas que no sabes señorita, andar haciendo travresuras.

-¿cuanto tiempo?

-El que sea necesario, ahora a tu cuarto.

Tsuki entró, y fue directo hacia su cuarto, como se acababan de mudar, apenas y tenía unas cosas desempacadas, sacó las esferas de su bolsillo y las acomodó, quería probar algo. En las esferas, vio su reflejo, se tendría que concentrar más, lo intentó otra vez, esta vez alcanzó a ver el color del cabello de su amigo, pero la imagen fue muy fugaz, iba a intentartlo otra vez, cuando oyó la voz de su madre.

-Tsuki, arreglate, tenemos visitas.

-Sí mamá, respondió.

-Gaara, sé que esa niña es tu amiga, pero eso no exdplica el que se hayan metido en problemas, ahora ve a cambiarte, vamos a salir

Gaara se fue a su cuarto algo molesto, por fin tenía alguien con quien jugar y lo castigan.

-no es justo - pensó - solo por un par de juegos.

Recordó como se veía Tsuki cuando atacó a Temari, le dio miedo ver a su amiga así, aunque eso ayudo a que su hermana lo soltara.

-Me pregunto ¿Qué le habrá pasado? - pensó.

Esa noche, el Kazekage y sus hijos fueron a cenar a casa de los Kurayami. El cielo se veía nublado, pero no parecía que fuera a llover. Durante la cena, los padres de Tsuki y el Kazekage habían estado hablando de cosas aburridas para los chicos, así que el aburrimiento no se hizo esperar hasta que les dieron permiso de retirarse de el salón. Gaara y Tsuki se fueron al patio seguidos por Akinori y los hermanos de Gaara, no fueran a hacer algo como edestruir la casa por "accidente", o algo peor. Llegando al jardín los niños fueron hacia el único arbol que había y subieron tan rápìdo que los mayores no los vieron.

-A mí también me castigaron - dijo Gaara.

-No es justo, sólo estábamos jugando.

-Tsuki, baja de allí - gritó Akinori.

-No quiero - respondió.

-Gaara, baja de allá arriba o le diré a papá - dijo Temari.

Gara se hizo el interesado en una hoja, y Tsuki le siguió la corriente. Akinori empezó a escalar el árbol, empezaron a sonar los truenos en el cielo, y empezaron a caer las priemras gotas de lluvia.

-Niños, entren antes de que se mojen - llamó Hatsue.

-¿Carrera a mi casa? - dijo Tsuki a Gaara.

-Bien.

Bajaron el árbol de una salto, justo cuando Akinori los iba a alcanzar. Akinori cayó sobre Temari.

-Quítate de encima

-No me puedo levantar.

-Vamos o no podremos entrar. - dijo Kankuro.

Tsuki y Gaara ya habían entrado.

-¿Cerraste la puerta para que no entre la lluvia? - preguntó el padre de Tsuki.

-Ya voy papá

Se regresó y cerró la puerta justo antes de que entraran los demas. Regresando a la sala, Hatsue preguntó:

-¿Dónde están Akinori y los otros niños?

-No sé, no los he visto. - dijo Gaara.

Mientras afuera, Akinori, Temari y Kankuro estaban llamando a la puerta para que los dejaran entrar, los mayores continuaron hablando.

-Como le decía, mi otro hijo viene mañana junto con mi hermano y su esposa, espero que no le causemos demasiadas molestias - dijo el señor Kurayami.

-No creo que sea mucho problema, claro que no.

-¿Himitsu va a venir? - preguntó Tsuki.

-Si, hija - dijo Hatsue. - ¿Donde están tu primo y sus amigos?

-Se quedaron afuera .

-Ábreles, no se vayan a enfermar.

¬¬, Tsuki fue a regañadientes a abrirle a Akinori y los otros chicos. Estaba lloviendo muy fuerte, no se podía ver más que una espesa cortina gris.

-Kazekage-sama, creo que no es buena idea que se vayan a casa con éste clima - dijo Hatsue - ¿por qué no se quedan a dormir mejor?

-Oh, no, no creo que sea para tanto Hatsue.

Ella lo llevó a la ventana y le mostró lo fuerte que estaba la lluvia.

-Eh, pensándolo mejor, ¿nos podremos quedar aquí durante la noche?

-Por supuesto, dijo Hatsue, ¿verdad Chojiro?

-No, puedo permitir que se pierdan en esa tormenta - respondió.

-Bien, Temari dormirá en el cuarto de Tsuki y los chicos en el de Akinori, usted, puede quedarse en el cuarto de huéspedes.

-Se lo agradezco mucho, Hatsue.

-No es nada - dijo. :) - bien Tsuki, lleva a Temari a tu cuarto, Akinori, lleva a los chicos al tuyo, Chojiro, ¿puedes llevar a Kazekage-sama al cuarto de huéspedes?, gracias, buenas noches, nos vemos en la mañana.


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias por los comentarios que me llegaron por msn.

Kurayami Himitsu

El dia siguiente, cuando todos despertaron, ya había pasado la tormenta, Tsuki y Gaara se habían levantado y preparado café llevándoselo a sus padres, el primero en probarlo fue Kurayami Chojiro, a quien le supo medio raro.

-Tsuki, ¿con que hicieron este cafe?

-Con agua y un polvo que saque de un bote de la cocina. :)

-¡Sabe a tierra! - dijo el Kazekage cuando probo el suyo.

Los niños salieron corriendo hacia el patio y dejaron a sus padres con el asco.

-Jeje, eso fue divertido

-Sí, sobretodo la cara de tu padre cuando probo el suyo - dijo Gaara.

Un rato más tarde, el Kazekage y sus hijos dejaban la casa de los Kurayami.

-Gracias por todo Hatsue, nos vemos a las 12 para recibir a su hijo.

-De nada Kazakage-sama.

-Allí estaremos - dijo Chojiro.

Despues de que se fueron, Tsuki fue a su cuarto, y siguio con su pequeño experimento del dia anterior, las esferas de cristal que llevaba en los bolsillos del vestido, le mostraron a Gaara, sus hermanos y al Kazekage camino a casa, la imagen duro unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para asegurarse de que funcionaba, en eso estaba cuando la llamó Hatsue.

-Tsuki, vamos ya casi llega tu hermano.

Tsuki guardo las esferas otra vez y fue junto con sus padres a recibir a Himitsu y a sus tíos. Kurayami Himitsu era el hermano gemelo de Tsuki aunque no se parecían, excepto en que tenían los mismos ojos, Himitsu tenía el cabello negro y la piel solo un poco más oscura que la de su hermana.

Llegaron a la entrada de Suna al mismo tiempo que el Kazekage y sus hijos, esperaron por media hora hasta que Chojiro vio a su hermano en el horizonte, poco después, el resto de los Kurayami que iban a visitar Suna estaban allí.

-Hola hermano, los hemos estado esperando, Akinori ya quería ver a sus padres.

-Bueno, al fin hemos llegado, un día después que ustedes, como lo planeaste Chojiro.

-Bienvenidos a Suna - dijo el Kazekage.

-Gracias Kazekage-sama - dijo el tío de Tsuki.

Entraron a la la aldea, los adultos iban ocupados de sus cosas mientras los niños, los seguían hasta la casa de los Kurayami.

-Hola Himitsu, mucho tiempo sin verte hermanito ^^.

-Ni que fuera tanto.

-¿El es tu hermano? - le preguntó Gaara a Tsuki.

-Sí, nos nos parecemos, ¿verdad?

Gaara asintió.

-Va a ser más divertido con Himitsu aqui, ya veras ^^.

Hasta aqui por ahora chicos, con Himitsu allí ¿cuantos problemas van a causar a Suna? En serio si quieren alguna travesura, dejen review y tomare en cuenta.


	7. Chapter 7

Gracias por los comentarios ^^. Este capitulo viene la idea que me dio un amigo, gracias Alberto XD. Disfruten.

Pelea.

Himitsu, Tsuki y Gaara se habian escapado de sus padres, estaban en el parquecito donde Gaara y Tsuki habian hecho su refugio, jugando canicas con las esferas que Tsuki traia siempre, en eso un tiro muy fuerte de Himitsu le pego en la cara a Gaara.

-Lo hiciste a proposito.

-Fue un accidente

-No es cierto. - dijo Gaara dandole un golpe a Himitsu.

Himitsu le devolvio el golpe a Gaara y se empezaron a golpear entre si, hasta que Tsuki intento separarlos y uno de ellos la golpeó.

-Mira lo que le hiciste a Tsuki - dijo Himitsu.

-Yo no fui, fuiste tu - respondió Gaara.

Gaara se enojó tanto que el Shukaku empezo a salir, ya se le habia transformado un brazo e intentó golpear a Himitsu, quien bloqueó con el suyo, pero el brazo de Himitsu ya no tenía la forma de un brazo normal, era una tenaza de escorpion, la pelea continuo, no parecia que fuera haber un ganador, Tsuki ya se estaba empezando a hartar de ver a su hermano y su amigo pelear, usando sus poderes, levanto dos enormes rocas del suelo y los golpeó a los dos en la cabeza.

-¡Ya basta! - Grito - me estan aburriendo.

-No tenias por que hacer eso, dijo Himitsu.

-Ouch - dijo Gaara - por que rocas?

-Es aburrido verlos pelear y no me estaban haciendo caso ¬¬ - dijo Tsuki - En serio, no puedo creer que hayas usado al escorpion Himitsu.

-Bah

-Tambien es tonto que dijeras que Gaara me pegó, fuiste tú.

Himitsu se quedo como si le hubiera pegado su hermana con toda su fuerza, ¿él le habia pegado a Tsuki?¿En serio? Gaara no le caia muy bien, y le molestaba que Tsuki lo tratara. ¿Por que defendia al niño pelirrojo que habia conocido apenas el dia anterior y no a su hermano?

Gaara no lo podía creer, su amiga lo estaba defendiendo, la miraba sorprendido, ¿que no tenía un moreton en la cara hacia unos momentos? se sentía extraño, no podía ser que le importara tanto a otra persona, ni siquiera su familia lo trataba asi.

-Vamonos ya, es aburrido estar aqui, vamos a mi casa Gaara.

Jeje, un capitulo muy corto, y creo que un tanto aburrido, acepto ideas para travesuras, sigan comentando!! XD.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, hace tiempo que no ponia un capitulo de este fanfic, bueno estas ideas me las dio Alexa Hiwatari, gracias. ^^. Gaara, Temari, Kankuro y el tercer Kazekage son de Masahi Kishimoto. Los Kurayami, Akinori, Tsuki, y Himitsu son personajes míos.

Llegando a la casa de Tsuki y Himitsu, los niños fueron a la sala, los señores Kurayami no estaban y a Tsuki se ,le ocurrio tomar un bote de aceite de la cocina, puso un poco en un pedazo de papel y se lo pasó a Gaara, tomó otro trozo y le echó más aceite.

-¿Para qué es esto Tsuki?

-Vamos a pulir los muebles ^^ - respondió la niña. y con su papel lleno de aceite, empezó a embarrar los brazos de madera de los sillones, Gaara siguió el ejemplo de Tsuki mientras Himitsu lo observaba para asegurarse que era de confianza. Poco después, todos los muebles de madera y el piso de la casa estaban cubiertos de aceite. Himitsu entró al baño, mientras Gaara y Tsuki salieron al jardín.

Mientras estaba ahí, Himitsu abrio una puertita que estaba justo debajo del lavabo, adentro, habían unos botes que habia visto a su mamá usar, eran cosas para limpiar y eso, pero habia una botella de color azul metálico que al niño le llamó mucho la atención, lo tomó y lo abrió, había una especie de boton en donde debía estar la tapadera, Himitsu apretó el botoncito e inmediatamente comenzó a salir espuma de una abertura cerca del boton que no habia visto, la espuma parecia nieve, algo que el niño nunca habia visto, por lo tanto, para él era algo maravilloso y empezó a sacar más y más del botecito llenando todo el cuarto de baño de espuma, hasta que se le acabó la espuma al bote, entonces salio del baño, despues de haberse lavado las manos pero dejando el baño cubierto de la espuma que a él tanto le había gustado. Fue y encontró a Gaara y a Tsuki en la calle jugando con esas esferas raras que ella siempre traía consigo, se quedó con ellos mirando lo que las esferas mostraban.

Hasta aquí por ahora ^^, estoy muy cansada, tal vez suba otro fanfic tambien, pero en ingles y basado en Bleach, cuidense y envien ideas para travesuras ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Siento no haber subido en un buen rato, hice un nuevo capítulo cuando menos :D **

**Los Kurayami y la aldea de las Sombras son mías. Sunagakure, Gaara, el tercer Kazekage, Temari, y Kankuro, pertenecen a Masahi Kishimoto. Sólo escribo esto por gusto, no pretendo publicarlo.**

Cuando llegaron los señores Kurayami a casa, los tres niños estaban en el parque, escondidos bajo el pequeño refugio de arena de Gaara. Hatsue fue la primera en entrar y al ver a todo sus muebles embarrados en aceite gritó.

-¿Qué pasa Hatsue? – le preguntó Chojiro.

-L-los m-muebles – respondió ella.

Chojiro vio una nota sobre una mesa, llena de aceite también, la tomó y leyó en la simple caligrafía de su hija: "Papá y mamá: Quisimos ayudar, y pulimos los muebles, espero que no estén enojados. Tsuki." Chojiro le pasó la nota a su esposa.

-Esa niña va a estar castigada por una semana más – dijo Hatsue después de leerla.

-Relájate, Hatsue – dijo Chojiro pasando un brazo por los hombros de su mujer – lo hizo porque creyó que te estaba ayudando.

-Lo sé, Chojiro, lo sé.

-Bien ya vengo, prepárate una taza de té y relájate.

Hatsue fue a la cocina tratando de no resbalarse con el aceite que chorreaba de los muebles, mientras Chojiro entró al baño y lo vio lleno de espuma.

-¡Hatsue! – llamó.

-¿Si?

-¡Prepárame una taza de té a mí también, creo que la voy a necesitar si no quiero matar a nuestro hijo!

* * *

En el pequeño parque, Gaara, Tsuki y Himitsu, estaban jugando canicas con las pequeñas esferas de Tsuki, sin saber lo que les esperaría a los hermanos cuando volvieran a casa más tarde.

-Ne, ¿qué les parece si jugamos a algo más? – preguntó Tsuki.

-¿Escondidas? – dijo Himitsu.

-Ok – respondió el pelirrojo.

-Pero sin trampas, ¿ok?

-¿Cómo vamos a hacer trampa, Tsuki?

-Tú, usando el escorpión, Himitsu.

-Ok, no hacemos trampa, pero tú no puedes usar tu poder tampoco.

-Entendido, ¿quién cuenta primero?

-No sé…

-Gaara.

-¿Qué? ¿Porqué yo?

-Por que Tsuki y yo somos hermanos, además casi no te conozco.

-No es justo.

-No se peleen, bien de todas maneras a quien encuentren primero cuenta después, ¿no? Anímate Gaara, será divertido.

-Está bien, quitaré el refugio.

-Y recuerda Gaara, nada de trampas.

-Creo que quien debe recordar eso eres tú Himitsu.

-Mira quién habla, princesa de la invisibilidad.

Tsuki le dio una bofetada a su hermano, molesta. Gaara se les quedó mirando.

-Bien – dijo Tsuki - ¿empezamos ya?

-Ok.

Gaara se volteó y empezó a contar, mientras Himitsu y Tsuki se fueron a esconder.

**¿Qué será de ellos? ¿Qué desastres armarán? No sé, todavía, ¡¡dejen reviews con sus ideas para travesuras!!**


End file.
